This invention relates generally to bicycles for a person to ride thereupon. More specifically it relates to a bicycle that is readily convertible so as to form two separate, one-wheeled vehicles, and is an improvement, over, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,725 granted to Dolphin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,009 to Jeunet; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,191 to Ishibashi; all on foldable bicycles. While these patents provide foldable structure for easier storage, the present invention additionally includes structure that is readily possible to be disassembled.